Lost
by twincestmaniac42
Summary: A woman gets into a fight with her fiancée and is left in the jungle with no map or torch. Meanwhile a certain Naga has his eye...or should I say his eyes on her. Will Kaa eat her or keep her as a pet and for how long? Rated M for sexual content.


It was another warm night within the jungle, and already, many of the creatures within the jungle had settled down to rest. In fact it seemed that all but one had been settling down into either a den, a nest or a tree to sleep. From one of the many trees within the jungle, Kaa had been awake and in a very unpleasant mood. He couldn't remember the last time he had anything to eat and tried his hardest to even find a morsel of food. He had failed so many times to capture someone from the Man Village and it seemed that whenever the Man Cub or Girl Cub had been within his grasp, something had always come along to save them right before he was able to enjoy his catch. Just to his luck, he had heard two people approaching the tree. Not wanting to scare his meals away, he hid himself up into a tree thick with leaves and watched as two young women stopped at the tree, both of them clearly angry with each other. "I can't believe that you got us lost like this! If we don't check into the hotel soon, we aren't going to have a room!" An older woman had said, flipping her long brown hair back and looking at another woman who was a few inches shorter than her carrying a torch and a map in her hands. The younger woman had almost had it up to her wits end with her so-called fiancée, and shoved the map in her face angry. "You know what, you're the one who said to take the jungle route because it would be more scenic! You think you know which way to go, then be my guest and get out of my face! In fact, don't bother coming back for me little miss 'I Know Everything About India'!" She retaliated as she sat on the root of the tree watching as her lover soon stormed off from the tree carrying the only source of light for miles. Once she was gone, the woman looked down sad and held herself shivering a little. 'This was his chance.' Kaa thought to himself watching the woman shiver. She had practically thrown herself out and made herself open prey for anyone, especially a snake who had not eaten for days now. Kaa lowered his tail down to the woman and scooped her up in it raising her up into the tree. The woman looked around seeing herself raised up in a warm, comfortable tail and was greeted by a pair of yellow eyes which were staring into her hazel eyes. She had backed away seeing the body of the large Naga and prepared to find a way to climb back down when his tail had wrapped around her ankle, keeping her in place with a sharp tug. "Hey, let me go!" The woman cried out as the Naga slowly began to coil around both of her feet, which began to warm her up a little. "But ssssurely you do not wissssh to return to that cruel lady. She wasss rude enough to leave you here all alone becausssse of her own actionssss." Kaa hissed in her ear softly, letting his tongue flick out to taste her cheek. It was then that he had slithered in front of her so that their eyes would meet again. His eyes began to give off a hypnotic aura as all sorts of rings of colors reflected from his eyes into her own. Helpless to fight back, the woman watched his eyes, her hazel eyes slowly beginning to match his in rings of blue, green, yellow, and even her favorite color, purple. Soon the spirals began to take their toll on her body, inciting arousal from her deepest core, and she moaned a little, feeling the coils tighten around her breasts. Kaa watched in satisfaction as his prey slowly fell deeper under his hypnosis and made his tail uncoil from her body. The woman whined a little disappointed that this source of comfort had vanished from her, but continued to look at the Naga with a silly smile upon her face. "Tell me my lovely woman, what might be your name?" He asked her as he circled around her body inspecting her. "Amy sir." She spoke in a monotone voice standing completely still as the cunning Naga slowly moved back in front of her. At this point, Kaa had made the colorful spirals leave his eyes since Amy had been deep under his hypnosis. "Well then Amy, I'm certain you have sssssuch a exquissssite body underneath those warm clothessss you are wearing. Why not allow yoursssself relief from them and ssssstrip for me?" He commanded in a sickly sweet tone. Amy, unable to resist the command given to her began to obey and removed her beige tank top placing it aside before taking off her black laced bra. While she had been doing this, Kaa had admired the woman's delicate but ample body. Her breasts were pale and quite large for someone with such a petite frame like her, but the most alluring feature of her breasts, was her nipples. When he gazed at them he couldn't help himself and moved closer admiring them. They had been small and pink, but this gave her lovely breasts a touch of almost cuteness in his eyes. After admiring her breasts for what they were, Kaa watched as the woman removed her khaki shorts and with them, her panties which had matched her lacy black bra. He had been amazed by what he had seen and definitely agreed that she was far too good to eat. While Kaa had seen many women stumble into the jungle, they had all been women that had almost none of the lovely proportions that she did and they would only end up a lump in his stomach once he had encountered them. Kaa coiled back around Amy and slid his tail in between her thighs, which elicited a sweet little moan from her. Pleased with what he heard, Kaa moved his tail up a little and slid his tail along her slowly moistening womanhood. Amy arched up in pleasure and leaned back into Kaa's chest, letting him slowly fondle her breasts. "Who wassss that cruel woman you were with before Amy?" Kaa hissed in her ear in an almost whisper. "My fiancée, Nikki." She replied and shivered as Kaa slid the tip of his tail into her entrance. Deciding not to break her completely, Kaa simply teased her a little by thrusting the tip of his tail in and out of her. Kaa made his decision then and there, that this woman would be his little toy for as long as she lived, and that the other woman would be his meal very soon. Once Amy had climaxed, Kaa had wrapped his long tail around her body and let her drift into a peaceful sleep knowing that when she woke up, she would be helpful in his hunt for what would be a wonderful meal that he would savor, at least until a better one came. TwincestManiac42: Well, it took me almost 20 years, but he finally got me. That damn snake! I really don't know why I wrote this, but maybe it was to test the limits of how I can do with semi-smut material. Ugh, it's 3:16...and I have a job fair tomorrow. Anyway, info for Dance With the Devil: I'm currently in the midst of a terrible writers block for the story, but slowly getting a new idea for the next chapter. If you have any suggestions, then PM me them! Also, I am going to be writing a Rise of the Guardians fanfic soon, so keep an eye out for that. Tatty bye my beautiful people. 


End file.
